Fate of the Angels
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: *Part Four of the Tingilya Arc* As much as Estel has hated Japan, she now has a reason to hate Egypt more...... *Chpt 3+4 Up*
1. Eyes of Greed

Fate of the Angels 

Part One 

Eyes of Greed 

  


* * *

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. 

Actually, I don't own much of anything, besides my precious computer here. 

And 'The One Ring', I have four of those! :) 

Anyway, if you're reading this, you should probably have read **Hidden Truths**, **High Twilight**, and ** Falling Stars**. 

Parts One, Two, and Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

Well, I've rambled on long enough, thank you for putting up with this little note! 

Now, on with the Angst! 

  


~~~~~~~~~~ 

Estel has been dragged back to Japan, unwilling, by her foster father, Seto. She has little more than pure hatred for the billionaire, and complete anger towards Yami, for his repeated insults to her real father, Bakura. 

She refuses to speak, letting only the cold emotion in her icy eyes tell stories that would burn even the most innocent child's soul to the crisp. 

But she has been befriended by a girl of the name Rakka, who goes through life as happy and naive as Yugi once was, a lifetime before. 

And now, as the dice are cast, the sides of the forces are about to meet in battle, the line between friend and foe so dizzily gray that not even the wisest of them all will be able to find it, until it is too late..... 

  


~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


~~~~~Domino High School, Lunch~~~~~ 

  


"Oh, come on now Estel! It's the Sadie Hawkins dance, you have to ask someone! I'm going to take Van(1), what about you? I noticed that Seita(2) has been eyeing you!" Rakka giggled, looking across the grassy school yard at a group of boys laughing and shouting at a lunch table. 

Estel rolled her eyes silently, munching on a tuna fish and pickle sandwich(3). She didn't care what anyone said, she didn't want to go to the dance. She didn't mind Rakka, who's cheerful chatter was easy to faze in and out as she wished, but hanging around all night, in some freakish fancy dress, at school none the less, wasn't her idea of fun. 

And Rakka kept insisting otherwise. 

"Hmmm.... I bet he'll say yes if I ask him for you!" Rakka jolted Estel out of her reverie, leaping up and running across the lawn toward the table, before the albino could stop her. 

'Rakka, don't!' Estel shouted mentally, knowing that it would do no good, chasing wildly after her friend, completely ignorant of the tree's roots hidden beneath the greenery. 

"Seita, my friend Estel would like to know if you'll attend the Sadie Hawkins dance with her!" Rakka laughed, turning to point at Estel just as the tiny girl tripped, sailing through the air, and landed with a sickening thud on the stone walkway. 

"Estel?" Seita whispered, his face draining of color as Rakka screamed, a puddle blood of pooling beneath her still form. 

From behind a pillar, Yami smirked, pushing the worried alarm to the back of his mind, letting the true darkness creep over his soul, destroying whatever shred of light that might have existed within his form...... 

  


~~~~~Hospital~~~~~ 

  


Rakka sniffled, sobbing in a waiting room chair, Yami letting fake tears dribble down his face as he paced the floor, smirking in his soul. A doctor had yet to inform them on what Estel's situation was, but Yami could sense that it was not good. 

He doubted that she would survive the night, much like his beloved Yugi. 

A few more tears streamed down his face as he thought of Yugi. 

And of how Estel killed her, in his opinion. 

"Where is she!? What happened!?" Seto demanded, grabbing Yami by the shirt, and lifting the short duelist with ungodly strength. Yami struggled for a second before Seto put him down, glaring, still demanding answers. 

"She was running, and she tripped. I don't know anything beyond that." Yami sighed, a lifetime of being Pharaoh making him a perfect actor. 

"It was my fault, sir." Rakka hiccuped, her voice faint. "I was teasing her about the dance, and I was asking a guy for her, and she was trying to stop me. I'm sorry, it was all my fault." Rakka sobbed, turning and fleeing, even as Seto turned to Yami to see if it was, indeed, true. 

Yami sighed, and nodded, not noticing the doctor come up behind him. 

"Mr Kaiba?" the doctor asked, looking at the chart, his tone neutral. Seto nodded, glaring down at Yami. He was going to lecture a certain spirit about protecting a certain little girl later. 

"You have one lucky little girl there, Mr. Kaiba. She's going to be fine, a few broken ribs, and one nasty gash on the back of her head. I want to keep her overnight for observation, but she should be able to be released in the morning." the doctor managed a weak smile, and Kaiba nodded, looking down at the puzzled Yami. 

The ancient spirit was sure that, just a moment before, Estel had been dying. He was positive of it, would bet his very existence upon it. But now, now she was weak, and in pain, but fine. He couldn't figure it out. 

How had it happened, and why? 

What had happened to Estel, exactly? 

"Thank you. Please, may we see her now?" Kaiba asked, relief flowing over him. Estel had been the closest thing to a daughter he had ever had. 

He had already lost Elendil, to lose Estel now would break him, completely. 

"Yes, but try to keep it short. She needs her rest." the doctor nodded, leading them to her room, Yami sitting in the waiting room, puzzling over the situation. 

"Estel, you have a visitor." the doctor said, closing the door behind Kaiba as he went to make his rounds. 

"Hey, Estel, how are you doing?" Kaiba asked, sitting next to the bed, flinching at the unnatural pallor of the young girl. 

"..... I want my Father......." Estel whispered, her voice grating against her throat. Kaiba sighed, and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Estel, but I refuse to let you near that man. He raped your mother, he kidnapped and brain washed you, and he never did anything good in his life." Kaiba growled, meeting Estel's cold, hard gaze. 

A gaze as ruthless as he had had so many years before, and now shivered at the implications. She had the eyes of the arctic in the dead of a moon less night, amethyst awash on the sea. 

"I hate you." the albino whispered, turning her head away from the middle aged billionaire, revealing the carefully done stitches along the back of her head, red thread standing out clearly against her pale skin and white hair. 

"Fine, but my ruling still stands, and it is for your own good. I just hope you'll see that one day." Kaiba closed the door carefully behind him, glaring at the still confused Yami. 

"And you!" Kaiba hissed, looking around before he slapped the spirit, "You're supposed to protect her, not sit idly by and watch as she's nearly killed!" 

Yami shrugged, barely registering the slap, or Kaiba's words. All he knew is that one minute, Estel had been struggling for her very life, the next minute, she had been injured, but fine. A familiar presence had washed their link for a moment, less even, and the target of his anger had been fine. 

'A familiar presence!' Yami's eyes lit up as he realized where the presence was familiar from. 

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, running towards Estel's room, leaving a very confused Kaiba chasing after him. 

"Yami, what are you shouting about!?" Seto demanded, Yami storming into the injured girls room. 

"Where is she, where is she?! I know I felt her in here somewhere, where did she go!?" Yami demanded, looking under the bed, behind the coat rack, and staring greedily at Estel. 

Estel shook her head, refusing to speak once more, even as Yami grabbed her by the throat, a dark field of energy holding the screaming Kaiba at bay. 

"Where is my Yugi!" Yami demanded again, shaking Estel like a rag doll, his eyes greedy with insanity.... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Disturbing, neh? 

Yami's gone insane! 

And Estel is fine. 

For those of you who will say that you've tripped and been fine, you have to remember, she's just recovering from that huge fall she had back in Seattle, so she's still a little weak. 

Explanations: 

1: I'm still a huge Escaflowne fan, and only three episodes away from seeing the entire series! 

2: Seita is one of the main characters in one of my favorite movie, 'Grave of the Fireflies'. 

What can I say, my favorite stuff always shows up in my writing! 

3: Yami and Bakura were having a tuna fish and pickle sandwich eating contest in the first chapter of **Hidden Truths**. I just thought it would be funny is Estel ate them too! ^_^ 

Well, Goddess of Anime, I am sorry to tell you that I know of no good web site for the series Haibane Renmei, the origin of Rakka's name. 

I myself didn't know of the series until a friend, who knew what a big Lain fan I am, burned me a copy. It's made by the same people who made Lain, but there are no computer involved. 

It's about people with little gray wings, the Haibane, and their lives. 

It's slightly angsty, but is only 13 episodes. 

So, if you have DSL, or anything like it, you could probably download it. 

Beyond that, I can't really help you, sorry! ^_^ 

  


Part Two 


	2. Egypt Bound

Fate of the Angels 

Part Two 

Egypt bound 

  


* * *

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. 

Actually, I don't own much of anything, besides my precious computer here. 

And 'The One Ring', I have four of those! :) 

Anyway, if you're reading this, you should probably have read **Hidden Truths**, **High Twilight**, and ** Falling Stars**. 

Parts One, Two, and Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

Well, I've rambled on long enough, thank you for putting up with this little note! 

Now, on with the Angst! 

Oh, as a side note, because I think some people have forgotten, I want 3+ reviews per chapter, or I will only post a new chapter every other Friday, starting today. 

Consider yourselves warned! ^_^ 

  


~~~~~Hospital~~~~~ 

  


Estel's eyes began to glaze over as Yami's grip tightened, pure fury glowing in his crimson eyes. No one would get between him and his Yugi, even the dying girl he was choking. 

Even if she was, indeed, Yugi's daughter. 

"Yami, let go of her!" Seto screamed, held back by the spirits intense shadow magic, forcing his way slowly through the barrier, in vain. 

He would never be able reach Estel in time. 

"Where! Is! Yugi!" Yami hissed, completely ignoring the fact that Estel was now unconscious in his grip. 

The only thing that echoes through the insane darkness of his mind was the fact that Yugi had been in the room, and Estel knew where she had been, and where she was now. 

"Yami, Yugi's dead! She's dead, you hear me, dead!" Seto shouted, blue lightening singing around his body, burning and tearing at his flesh. 

The door of the room was thrown open, wood splintering as it hung loosley on the hinges, a golden hair boy smiling with a wicked grin stood, and watched. Seto could not be sure, but he was almost positive that an insanity of more evil quality worked its way through his eyes. 

"Well well, I never thought I'd live to see the day when the great Pharaoh resorted to killing his own aibou!" Malik laughed, a raspy, barking cackle. Seto glared, still forcing himself toward Yami, trying to save Estel. 

"Yami, Yami, Yami." Malik tisked, striding by Seto with a graceful ease that the billionaire found oddly disturbing. 

"Where is my Yugi!?" Yami demanded, his eyes refusing to recognize the egyptian. 

"Yugi, dead, last I heard. Of course, those silly reserection spells seem to choose the oddest of targets, you know. I doubt killing her daughter would hold well, you know. She did a lot to save the girl, doubt she'll like you killing the precious here for stupid, useless info." Malik pointed out, easing Yami's grip from Estel's neck, taking the girl into his arms. 

Seto landed on his butt as Yami's barrier dissolved away. 

"Yugi? Alive? Where?!" Yami questioned blankly, his eyes empty. Malik tisked, wrapping Estel in the hospital blankets, shifting her to an easier grip, ignoring the other spirit. 

"Well, I have what I want, see you two chumps later!" Malik winked, and dissapeared out the door, Seto frozen by the power of the Rod, unable to stop the girls kidnapping..... 

  


~~~~~On A Plane~~~~~ 

  


Estel shifted in her sleep, rolling over to rest her head against something soft, and warm. She yawned, and tried removing the uncomfterable strap holding her down. A chuckle caught her attention, and a hand caught hers, with a tisk. 

"Now now, I don't think the captain would like it if you removed your seat belt, you know. He did go through all that trouble to warn us of the upcoming turbulence!" Malik laughed, wrapping the blanket around Estel's shoulders. 

"Where am I? Who are you!?" Estel demanded weakly, her neck very sore. 

Malik smiled, and pulled a few stray hairs out of her face. 

"You're just like your father, you know? Always demanding useless information at the most predictable times. But, I suppose it would be polite to introduce myself," Malik smiled, thanking the stewrdess with a curt nod as she handed him a glass of ginger ale. 

"I am Malik Ishtar, and you are on an airplane headed toward Egypt." Malik smiled, and offered Estel a sip of the soda, to soften her raspy throat. 

"You know my father? And why Egypt?" Estel asked, sitting up groggily. Her head was killing her. Malik smiled, and handed her two tylenol. 

"Here, I think I might have gone a little overboard with the Rod, again. I figured you'd have a headache. And, we are heading toward Egypt because it is the only place worth living in the world. Well, for the daughter of the Pharaoh's incarnate, it is. I can't believe Bakura didn't take you out here, I'll have to kill him for that one day." Malik grinned, his smile dissapearing suddenly as Estel slapped him, hard. 

"Papa was a better man than you'll ever be!" the young girl hissed, her hands mark still burning clearly across Malik's face. 

Malik grinned, and laughed. It confused Estel, but did nothing to settle the anger burning in her eyes. 

"Feisty, aren't we? Something I doubt neither Yami nor Yugi were. Quite a catch, if I might add. Bakura was pretty, but you certainly have an air of beauty around you. Be lucky I'm not considering selling you, you would catch quite a hefty price. 

"Of course, I'd probably have to train you, and that would probably never work. But, all's well that ends well, my little lost princess. You're going to use that little power catch of yours," Malik tapped his fingers gently on the side of Estel's head, "And do me a little favor." 

"Never!" Estel hissed, her throat rubbed raw already. 

"No? I think otherwise. I could give you back to Yami very easily, you know. Let him throttle you, watch the life drain from your eyes, just for a little useless words about a woman who has long since been dead." Estel glared at Malik, fury burning brightly in her little amethyst eyes. 

"That's what I thought, my precious. Don't worry, Egypt is the most beautiful place in the world, I'm practically saving you." Malik chuckled, completely ignoring Estel's seething hatred. 

He was a half insane human posessed by a crazed lunatic of an ancient spirit. 

Angry little girls with untrained powers held little sway over his actions, unless he needed their power for his deeds. 

And Malik always got what he wanted...... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


I know, I know. 

This chapter was shorter than most, by a long shot. 

I apologize, but I just couldn't think of anything else to fit into the chapter. 

Well, anything else that wouldn't seem awkward. 

I thought Malik was a fitting ending. 

Oh, and for anyone who asks, I know almost nothing about Malik, so he's basically just a crazy guy to me. 

A crazy cute guy, but still way off his rocker! 

R&R!!! 

Part Three 


	3. Of Rings and Pain

Fate of the Angels 

Part Three 

Of Rings and Pain 

  


* * *

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. 

Actually, I don't own much of anything, besides my precious computer here. 

And 'The One Ring', I have four of those! :) 

Anyway, if you're reading this, you should probably have read **Hidden Truths**, **High Twilight**, and ** Falling Stars**. 

Parts One, Two, and Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

Well, I've rambled on long enough, thank you for putting up with this little note! 

Now, on with the Angst! 

  


~~~~~Domino~~~~~ 

  


"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, looking over at his older brother, staring at the IV drip hooked into his arm. Seto growled angrily, his teeth gritted, glaring at the tape holding the needle in. 

Mokuba sighed, taking a seat in the chair. 

"It's not your fault, Seto." Mokuba said, looking out the window. 

It was a beautiful, sunny day. 

Except for the fact that Estel had been kidnapped, Yami was now considered dangerously unstable, and Seto had landed himself in the hospital, after struggling with Yami when Malik had disappeared. 

"Yes.... it.... is!" Seto hissed painfully, red ribbons searing up and down his chest. Mokuba rolled his eyes. 

"Even if it is, there's nothing we can do about it now. Except hope, and wait. Well," Mokuba looked at his watch, "I'd love to stay and talk away, but I promised Becky that I'd be back in Kyoto by tomorrow night, and I'm going to miss the train!" Seto smiled weakly, and nodded, watching his little brother close the door softly behind him. 

'Malik, I swear, if you touch even one hair on her head, I'll gut you myself!' Seto swore silently, his eyes drooping as the IV's sedating contents took effect.... 

  


~~~~~Seattle~~~~~ 

  


Bakura glared at the guard as he was escorted to the telephone. He had neither seen nor heard from Estel since the accident, and he knew nothing more than Seto had kidnapped her, and she was in Japan by now. The guard shoved him at the phone, and Bakura growled under his breath. 

He may have been a docile father for Estel, but he would rather hang himself than be polite to those who's company he now kept. 

"You have half an hour." the officer smirked, and Bakura rolled his eyes, hoping it was Estel who had called. 

"Bakura?" a voice cackled cheerily in the ancient spirits ear. 

Bakura frowned as he recognized Malik, easily. 

"What do you want!?" the albino demanded. He had no want to play around with the pycho at that particular moment. 

"What, me? Nothing, actually. But a little birdie over here kept insisting that she wanted to talk to you, isn't that right, Estel?" Bakura's blood went cold as he heard his daughter's name, shivering despite the warm room. 

"Malik, I swear, if you harm a hair on her head, I'll have you gutted...." Malik laughed, shaking his head. 

"Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend? Besides, I never planned on hurting your precious daughter. She's much to valuable for that. I saved her from that mad Pharaoh that seems to be loose at the moment! Estel, why don't you say hello to you dear Papa!" Malik cackled, and tossed the cordless to the glaring girl. 

"Estel? Are you all right? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Bakura's questions escaped his mouth in a confused garble, Estel smiling, and holding back a chuckle. Her father was the same, over protective Papa she had always known, even from half a world away. 

"I'm fine Papa. And Malik is right, he did save me from Yami. Papa, I miss you." Estel whispered, a tear running down her face. 

Malik, watching, almost felt sorry for her. 

Almost. 

"Don't worry, Anna," Bakura whispered, using the name he had given her some many years before, "Bars have never held me before, they won't now. I'll be there before you even know it!" tears stained his sight, and Bakura was forced to snuffle. 

"Sorry to cut this little Father-Daughter chat short, but I'm afraid that's enough phone bill for now. Besides, me and Estel have more important work to do!" Malik grinned, hanging up the phone, Estel glaring. 

"Malik! MALIK!!!" Bakura screamed, the phone line already dead, tears streaming down his face....... 

  


~~~~~Egypt~~~~~ 

  


"Now now, we wouldn't want your lovely little face to stick like that, now would we?" Malik smiled as Estel glared daggers. 

She was definitely her fathers daughter, even if her temper was of a more calm aspect. 

"Why am I here!?" Estel demanded for the umpteenth time, folding her arms. Malik rolled his eyes. 

"Would you rather I left you with Yami, in the hospital, to die?" Malik asked, his voice trailing off as he turned into the kitchen. 

Estel followed with a sigh, shaking her head. 

"No. But I still want to know why you brought me all the way out here." Estel asked, peering into the kitchen, her jaw dropping. 

Obviously there was more to Malik than met the eye. The kitchen, or what had used to be the kitchen, was covered in hieroglyphics, trailing around a doorway that had obviously been carved into the floor with great care and precision. Estel doubted that there was anything more uniquely beautiful in the world, her heart and mind drawn to the flickering light that lay down the stairs. 

"Uh uh, no you don't, my little wandering princess. There's time enough for you to find your way down there, but, for now, it's safer for you up here. Here," Malik tossed her a coke from the fridge, "You're still thirsty, I bet." 

Estel nodded her thanks, a hurriedly chugged the cold beverage. 

Egypt was not to her taste. 

  


~~~~~Oxford, England~~~~~ 

  


Ryou looked over at the phone nervously. For some reason, he was quite sure that he would regret ever answering. Actually, he was quite certain that he would regret it, but something that he also would regret not answering it even worse. 

He sighed, and answered the phone, wondering how it truly could be so horrid. He had neither seen nor heard hide or hair of Bakura in years, and very much doubted the Spirit of the Ring would try contacting him now. Not without good, or dire, reason that is. 

"Hello? Bakura residence, Ryou speaking." Ryou asked, his voice wavering near cracking. He wondered briefly what his English class would think if they heard their teacher, Dr. Bakura, ever the stony pillar, sounding like a tiny child afraid of the boogey man. 

He also wondered if he would ever see that English class again, too. 

"Ryou? You sound like shit." a voice that Ryou could distantly place as Seto Kaiba's, rasped over the phone. 

Ryou did not grin. 

"What's wrong, Seto?" the albino asked. He already knew that it must be something involving Bakura and his children, or else the billionaire would never have bothered tracking him down, again. He could almost hear Seto grumble, but it was hard to tell, his breathing was pretty raspy as well. 

".... It's Malik. He's kidnapped Estel..... I was wondering if, maybe you could use the Ring, and track her down?" Seto wondered what was wrong with the English boy, he seemed more frightened than anything else. 

"Can't Bakura? He's better at this kind of thing than I am." Ryou whispered, looking at the Millennium Ring that was hanging on the wall, above the fireplace. He had refused to wear it ever again the day Bakura had disappeared out the door, and out of Japan, with Estel. 

"He's in jail, for kidnapping. Ryou, Malik's a psycho, who knows what he's doing to her!" Seto snapped, his voice shredding in anger. Ryou sighed, and looked at his calendar. He hadn't taken a vacation or sick day in years. He had no choice, it was either help Estel, or forever be tortured by pleading screams that might not ever have been. 

"I'll come by the next plane." Ryou whispered, hanging up. He knew he could rely upon Seto to allow him free range of the Kaiba Mansion. 

Besides, he wouldn't be there very long. Ryou only needed to be in Japan long enough to gain a sense of where Malik and Estel had been, and left towards. A practice run for the Ring, as it were. 

"I hate you more than anything in the universe, but now it is you I need to save a child I never cared for." Ryou whispered, removing the artifact from the wall, and slipping it around his neck, a searing, painfully burning feeling tearing through his chest, a connection reestablished with his other half once more...... 

  


~~~~~Seattle~~~~~ 

  


Bakura clutched at his chest as he felt the Ring connect him and Ryou once more. He was more than surprised, as he doubled over in pain, he was afraid. 

What could be so urgent that his aibou was forced to wear the Ring once more....... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


Well, how was it? 

I know, I know, kinda corny, but hey, this is the fourth part! 

Expect story dilution! 

Well, R&R, and I have a class to get to! 

Ja! ^_^ 

Part Four 


	4. Ryou Returns

Fate of the Angels 

Part Four 

Ryou Returns 

  


* * *

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything related to it. 

Actually, I don't own much of anything, besides my precious computer here. 

And 'The One Ring', I have four of those! :) 

Anyway, if you're reading this, you should probably have read **Hidden Truths**, **High Twilight**, and ** Falling Stars**. 

Parts One, Two, and Three of the **Tingilya Arc**. 

Well, I've rambled on long enough, thank you for putting up with this little note! 

Now, on with the Angst! 

  


~~~~~Domino~~~~~ 

  


"Ryou! It's good to see you again!" Seto smiled weakly, greeting the stony young man as he stepped out of the security check point. Seto wondered what had happened to him over the years. 

While Ryou had always been incredibly shy, he now seemed to be a completely unfamiliar person. Where once was soft now was hard, and cold. Seto doubted that he had even smiled in years. And, had his hair not been white to begin with, it certainly would have been by now. 

"Seto, it's been a long time. Not long enough." Ryou whispered, regripping his slightly overloaded bag. Seto eyed him, and nodded. 

"Shall we get your bags, and go then? I'd like to find Estel as soon as possible, please." Ryou looked at him, his eyes unreadable. 

"This is all I brought with me. I only want to get this over with, and leave." Ryou whispered, and followed Seto from the airport to his limo. 

Seto surpressed a shudder, and was glad that Ryou was more of an ally than an enemy. 

He had a feeling that the stoic albino would make for a gruesemly horrid advisary. 

  


~~~~~Egypt~~~~~ 

  


"So, how are the studies going?" Malik asked, looking in on Estel. 

The first thing he had done was sit her down to study, and practice. It was no good having a power than could not be used at will. It was beyond stupid, it was dangerous. And Malik, for all his insanity, was not a suicidal idiot. 

The first thing the little girl needed was training. Nothing that would scare her, or the power would hide itself. And so, for the most part, he was trying to be as kind as possible to her. No torture, no starvation tactics. Just studies. 

Unleashing her power was one thing. Unleashing it against himself, with a controler bent on killing him, totally beyond not the same thing. 

"Fine." Estel whispered, looking up from her book. As her power grew, her personality seemed to be hiding itself, dissapearing amongst the surging energy. Malik wondered briefly if that meant that Ryou had been powerful, too. 

"Good. I brought food!" Malik grinned, holding up a plate, with a lemon sandwich (1) on it. Estel glared at him. 

She did not seem to share his taste in raw lemon sandwiches. (AN: I wonder why! ^.^) 

"I'll get myself something later." Estel whispered, going back to her studies, Malik shrugging, and closing the door as he left, chewing on the food. 

  


~~~~~Domino~~~~~ 

  


"So?" Seto asked, as Ryou concentrated on the glowing Ring, letting it free float in front of him, getting a bearing on where exactly Malik had headed. 

/Ryou?/ Ryou's head shot up as Bakura's voice rang clearly through his mind. 

//Get out of my head!// Ryou snapped, glaring mentally, his words dripping with venom. 

/Ryou, please, where is my daughter?/ Bakura begged, his voice cracked and broken. 

If Ryou had still cared, he would have been surprised. The entire time the Tomb Raider had been near him, he had only shown hatred, and cruelty. And now, here he was, begging and pleading for a little girl, a daughter born out of that self same hatred and cruelty. 

//Egypt. Malik took her to Egypt.// Ryou whispered, shutting off the link with his darker half. 

"He's in Egypt. I know where." Ryou said, his voice as cold as any night in Antarctica. 

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get her!" Seto snapped, jumping up unsteadily. 

"I leave it to you to arrange for transport, Seto." Ryou yawned, heading toward his room, "But for now, I need rest." 

"I'll book the earliest flight out of Domino, so keep your things packed!" Seto barked up the stairs, giddy with excitment. 

His foster family, what remained of it, was finally going to be reunited. And the billionaire swore nothing was going to separate them again. 

  


~~~~~Egypt, the next day~~~~~ 

  


'By Ra, she's more powerful than I ever imagined!' Malik swore to himself mentally as Estel finished the final exercise. He had never thought that the little girl, so much like her father, would ever have as much power that she proved to hold. Enough to break the seals easily, and bring back what he wanted so dearly. 

His sister, Isis. 

"You did well, Estel." Malik smiled as the tiny albino girl looked over at him, violet eyes questioning. 

"Yes." Estel whispered mutley, her voice barely heard within the silent room. 

Malik wondered, for the first time, if her mind would be able to survive the coming challenge. 

For, tomorrow, he would bring her into the cavern beneath the house, and he would use her power to summon his sister back to him, sanity be damned. It was the least Bakura could do for him, sacrifice his daughter, after all they had been through together. 

  


~~~~~Egypt~~~~~ 

  


"So, so, so Malik, think you could hide her here, did you?" Bakura hissed under his breath, stepping up to the front door, pounding on the weathered wood. He didn't care if Malik opened it, he would pound on his face a little, for kidnapping his daughter. 

Seto, too, if he was here. 

The door opened, a tiny white haired girl, clothed in a white linnen dress, opened the door meekly, to Bakura's shock. 

"Estel? Oh, Estel! He didn't hurt you, did he? Oh, Estel, Estel, Estel!" Bakura sobbed, pulling his daughter into his arms 

Estel just looked blankly forward, confused by the situation..... 

  


** ~TSUZUKU~ **

  


This chapter brought to you by the color Melentine, and the song Run Rabit Junk! (2) 

^.^ 

*sigh* I'm so sorry it took this long to post this chapter up, but college turned to complete crap on me... ^.^; 

Explanations: 

1) The lemon sandwich is a joke for Americal Civil War historians. Stonewall Jackson was infamous for loving raw lemons. I have a fondness for them at times, too, but never to the amount he did! ^.^ 

2)Melentine is a pretty color of blue, sorta purplish, and very dark! ^.^ Has Ocean written all over it!!! ^.^ 

Run Rabit Junk is from the series Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, trust me, if you've seen the series (Only 16 eps available in the US so far, 18 have been released of 24 in Japan), and heard the song, you know what I'm talking about! ^.^ 

Yeah, well, I can't promise how long it will be until the next chapter is posted, maybe soon, maybe half a year, who knows? 

^.^; 

Part Five 


End file.
